Through your eyes
by hiverpolaire
Summary: Lucas Scott was born different. After another humiliation from his brother's basketball squad, he world turns upside down when Brooke Davis, the bubbly head cheerleader, decides to help him. BL story.
1. Prologue

Hey guys ! It's my first story, I hope you will like it ! English is not my mother tongue, so please be indulgent ! I can't wait to read any potential reviews !

Enjoy :)

Lucas Scott was born different. First of all his father abandoned his mother, Karen, when she as pregnant, choosing another woman, Deb. Then, at six months old, his vision started fading away, leaving him completely blind at the age of 3.

At the age of 5, Lucas discovered basketball, a passion that never left him. He spent afternoons playing with Keith, then alone, learning by heart the configuration of the River Court, his safe haven. Inch by inch, he became familiar of the court, and when he was playing, nothing could stopped him. That's where he became friends with Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk. Every day after school, the gang played for few hours while Mouth was acting as a sport anchorman.

At the age of 7, Lucas knew he was different. One afternoon after school, he asked his mother what was the « blue color ». Children had made fun of him because he didn't know. Karen, moved and so angry at the kids, told him about his condition. There were lots of tears and since that day Lucas tried to change his disability into strength.

Now, as a high school student, his life was not easy but he didn't mind as long as Karen, his uncle Keith and Haley were there. Haley has been his best friends since diapers, knowing each other by heart. Haley was the sister he never had and Lucas was she brother she never had. They shared the same passion of literature, and Lucas always kept company to Haley when she was working at the Karen's café.

And here he was : at 16, junior year of high school, ready to start a new year of torture. Teenagers, well mostly Nathan's crew, never missed an occasion to make fun of him. Nathan, Dan and Deb's, couldn't stand Lucas, who was nothing more to him than his father's bastard. He swore to himself years ago to turn Lucas' life into hell. And today was no exception.  
Lucas and Haley arrived early as school because Haley had to go to the secretary for applying to the tutoring center.

« Don't worry Luke, I'll be back in 5 minutes, you'll have no time to miss me, joked Haley  
-If you say so Hales, can you just drop me at my locker please ?

-No problem buddy »

Lucas was left on his own and tried to collect his books at the locker. The next thing he knew was being on the ground, pushed by someone.

« Hi Looser, ready for another year of hell ?  
\- Where is your friend ? She finally opened her eyes and found you pathetic ?  
-« Opened her eyes », good joke James, that's not something he can do »

He recognized the voices and the cigarettes smells...Jocks. Nathan's squad. No words could express how he and Haley hated them. He started to count his in head and breathed, trying to forget them. When he reached eight, he felt a cold and sticky feeling on his hair and face. A slushy. « It's great, just great » me muttered, angry. Here he was, alone and humiliated on his first day of high school. He silently prayed that Haley we will back soon. It was already six long minutes since she disappeared. Suddenly, he heard a voice screaming :

« What the hell are you doing here ?! Go away before I tell Whitey what you have done you idiots»

Next, he heard muffled apologies and the jocks disappeared.

« Hey, you alright ? Where is your tutor friend? »

A beautiful raspy voice. A sweet smell of a raspberry. No doubt was on his mind. Brooke Davis. He heard about her : head cheerleader, student body president and according to the male population of the school the was « incredibly hot ».

« Yes…he didn't had the time to finish answer when Brooke cut him  
-No it's far from okay. Those guys are idiot. Who do they think they are ? Jackasses. Do you head or eyes hurt ?»

One question plagued his mind : why she was helping him ? Why the queen bee of the school was helping a loser like him ?

« I think I need a shampoo, this thing is starting to get sticky…  
-Don't worry, I'll help you Lucas. I just need you to stand up and then we'll go the nearest bathroom to clean you up. Sounds good to you ?»

He could feel her smile while she spoke and started smiling too. He felt her hand slipped into his, guiding him.

« Oh by the way, I'm Brooke Davis »


	2. Chapter One

Hello dear readers ! I would like to thank you for your reviews, it really meant a lot to me (and motivated me to write the new chapter on such a short period of time) ! So, don't hesitate to give me your opinion on the story ! Enjoy :)

* * *

« Oh by the way I'm Brooke Davis !

\- I know who you are Brooke !

\- Oh….I hope what you heard about me was good » she replied in a flirting voice

I can feel the heat in my cheeks at the same time her words leave her mouth. Yes I heard things about her, mostly rumors about parties and what Haley call her and her squad « cheer sluts ». Suddenly, a little voice in me don't want to hurt her from what I heard. I cough slightly, hoping that she doesn't feel how uncomfortable I am. Unfortunately she might have felt it, as I hear her body slight turn in front of me.

« Let me guess…you heard about my behavior at parties ? My reputation of a boozy and promiscuous girl ? It's not like everybody at school doesn't know about it. »

I can feel that she's hurt, and I feel like the biggest jerk on the planet. I tighten my grip on her hand, not wanting to let her go :

« It's not like that….yes I heard those rumors, but I'm not a person that judge about book by his cover. Hey, you could have chose to help the jocks, but you step up and help me. And I thank you for that. Actually, you're more than just a popular image they put you in.

-Thanks Lucas, but don't feel obligated those nice words to me because I'm helping you.

-I'm not. That's just how I feel right now. »

We stop at her locker for a few seconds to get some products to clean me. Next thing I know, I'm in the girl restroom, my head in the sink as Brooke washes my hair :

« Lucas ?

-Yes ?

-Don't be mad….but the only shampoo I've got smell coconut so you can throw away your macho image for your first day of school » I hear her giggles and I can't help but smile. God, she's something else.

« Thank you Brooke, you just took away the last piece of self esteem I had » I can help but laugh

« Oh I see that we've got a comedian…so sorry my dear if I ruined your chances to hook up with Glenda », she ironies

-« Glenda ? Who is she ?

-She's a girl from the book club, I heard that she's totally into you !

-Slow down cheery, I don't know her !  
-Cheery ?  
-Yes « Cheery » because you're cheery….If you don't mind of course  
-Of course I don't mind, it's my first real nickname ! »

As I talk to her, I try not to concentrate on how her hands are massaging my scalp and on how good that makes me feel. I wish I could stay like this all day, getting a head massage by Brooke while chatting with her. As the minutes passes, I become more and more interest on who is the real Brooke Davis, not the head cheerleader, but the cheery girl with the heart of gold.  
Next thing I know, she takes off my pair of sunglasses and I feel a tissue cleaning my face and eyes.

« Wow", I can hear say

« What ? » I asked, curious

« Nothing…. »I can feel that she embarrassed

« It's just….forget it, it's silly »

« Come on Brooke, you can tell me »

Suddenly the confident girl with the flirting voice turn into a more shy one.

« Okay…it's just the first time that I see your eyes, and the color is beautiful »

Now my cheeks are really hot. I try to concentrate again on the cold water on my face, without any success. « Come on Luke, what's going on » I scold myself. A few minutes passes in silence while she continue to scrub the rest of the slushy. At some point, I can't take any more and blurt out the question I've been asking myself for the last 20 minutes.

« Brooke ?  
-Hmmmm  
-Why are you helping me ?

-Oh…I guess I couldn't stand it anymore. Yeah Nate's my friend, but that doesn't mean that I agree with everything he and his squad do, especially some so wrong as bullying you. I mean, yeah you have the same father, but you never did anything bad to him. And consider this as my good deed of the day !

You're a good friend Brooke. »

Speaking of friend, Haley must be so worried ! She can feel that I tense up :

« Lucas you okay ? Did I put soap in your eyes ? If yes I'm so sorry…

-No don't worry, it's just that Haley must be worried…she had to stop at the secretary and then we had to join in front of my locker.

-Don't worry, after we done, we'll find tutor girl, just give me your shirt I need to clean the stains. »

At that very moment I feel very self conscious. Thanking myself that I wore a t-shirt underneath even though Skills and Junk always humor me on « how build up I am for a blind guy ». I can feel myself getting more and more uncomfortable but Brooke seems to not paying attention as I hear water and soap on the flannel shirt. Then her fingers graze by accident my arm, sending a jolt of electricity in my body. « What the hell does I feel this way » I can't help but thinking.

Then I hear the toilet door open and a familiar voice :

« Oh Luke I was so worried, I hear those idiots I've done….oh hello Brooke

-Oh hi tutor girl, I was helping Broody here !

-Broody ?!

-Yeah because he gets completely broody….I swear during the last 20minutes he squint his eyes and his thoughts speak volume in the room »

I can feel that Haley is completely shocked by the situation while Brooke is amused by it. Wait, did she call me Broody ?!

« Hey I do NOT brood !

-Whatever you say….Broody » I can feel her smirk

-Well I'm sorry to break such an intimate moment but we're late for class Lucas. Brooke it was really nice to help him, I don't know how to thank you

-Don't worry tutor girl, it was nothing ! Here you go Broody, fresh and clean ! See you ! »

Then I feel her body leave my side and seconds later the door close. She's gone. Then I hear Haley's voice :  
« So, you're gonna tell me what happened ? »


	3. Chapter Two

Hello my dear readers ! First of all, thank you for all your reviews, I'm always happy when I read you and your suggestions so please continue !. Secondly, I've been busy this week with uni and I had little time to write (and wanted to educate more myself on blind people to give you more quality in the future chapters). So here's the chapter, hope you'll like it ! Jeanne.

* * *

It has been a week since Brooke has helped Lucas. One week that she hasn't spoke to him, as she successfully avoided him. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to talk to him, because she did, but she found herself incredibly busy. That was the official reason. Between cheer practice, homework, student body presidency and the attendance at different parties. The week has flied before she knew it. The unofficial one that she was scared of Haley. Yes, Brooke Davis, queen of Tree Hill High was scared of the tutor girl. She found Haley extremely intimidating when she discovered them the other day in the restroom. One glance at her and Brooke felt like the cheapest girl in the world.

She was angry in a way, she was so much more than her Queen Bee facade. But she didn't let the rest of school to know that. Moreover, she didn't want Lucas to have false ideas on her. Especially after the disapproving look that Haley gave her the other day. Haley looked like a sweet and caring girl and the beautiful brunette was disappointed that she didn't give her a chance.

As she walked in the main hall of the school, purposely ignoring the longing looks and whistles of the male population she found a surprise visitor at her locker :

« Broody, what a pleasant surprise ! Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here ? » She asked, surprised but happy at the same time.

She saw him turning his head then his body at the mention of his nickname. She saw him smile before answering :

« Hello you too Cheery ! Hmm it's embarrassing since we haven't spoke since last week but I need your help » She saw him shift from one feet too another, and couldn't help but smile.  
« What do you want from me mister ?  
-A ride home if it's not bothering you. You see Hales has an emergency tonight at the turning center, there's a student who needs her help in maths and she can't drive me home. If it's bothering you it's not a problem I can take the bus…  
-No problem for me Broody », she cut him, « just give me the hour when you finish your lessons.  
\- Same time as you I guess, I though I heard your voice at the gym class last week  
-You guessed right, do you need me to walk you to our history class ? She asked  
-With pleasure » replied Luke, as big smile adoring his face when he laced his arm with the beautiful brunette.

—

Morning was according to Brooke, boring and uneventful. So at lunch she sat between her two best friends, Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott, Despite their obvious difference, Brooke considered Peyton as a sister and the closest family she ever had. When Anna Sawyer died, Brooke promised herself that she will protect Peyton from everything. 10 years later, the girl were still very close. Nathan and Brooke were the same : same background, same cocky attitude, same parents problems. Nathan was the closest thing to a big brother for the bubbly brunette. They could lean on each other when times were hard.

« Guess what, started an angry Nathan, Whitey wants me to have a tutor or he'll fire from the team. I'm his best player, who the hell does he think he is ? He can't win without me ! »

« Calm down hotshot….even if you're not happy at the moment think about universities and basketball scholarship. Do you think Duke will accept you when they will see your poor average in maths ? Think about it for the second : your grades will improve, Whitey will be happy, Dan will be happy and finally you'll be happy. Accept the offer. It's not a punition, but Whitey know what's best for you.»

« Davis, since when do you care about grades ? And so serious ? Where is my fun and careless Brooke ? The one who cares only about the life of the party ? And I need your support, not you siding with the Coach. About the next party do you think you can bring…. » answered a pissed Nathan who was directly cut by a fuming Brooke

« Just because the entire school thinks I'm a brainless slut doesn't mean I am ! And for your information Scott, I'm also concerned about my future and universities ! Just because it's look that I don't give a damn doesn't mean it's true ! » spat the angry brunette before storming off the canteen, leaving both Nathan and Peyton stunned.

« Don't worry about it, it's just another mood swing, she'll come around »

« If you say so Peyton, if you say so…. »

—-

Brooke spent the day ignoring her friends, hiding herself in the school library. She felt hurt by Nathan's words. Does everybody think that she was just looks ? Well, of course she purposely hide that she was in fact a very good student and her dreams about prestigious schools but she couldn't help but feel disappointed about her friends. Why can't they see the real her ? Does they know the real her at all ? She tried to hide her tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

« Come on , don't be mad. »  
« How can not be mad ? Do you think that I'm just a brainless cheerleader too ? »

« It's not like that…. »

« How ? Please enlighten me ? You're supposed to KNOW me Peyton ! You saw my secret collection of books, you saw me spent nights on that damn calculus, you saw me…. »

« I saw you Brooke", cut the blonde, « but it's just we never talked about it. We never talk about serious stuff like our future and what we will become after high school. We live in the present and everybody's happy, right ? If you want to talk about it and not the next party at the beach house or you new hook up we'll take about it ? But don't overreact okay ? »

« You're right, thanks . I'll apologize to Nate later » answer a still upset Brooke.

« You're welcome , come here, we don't want your make up to smudge » she smiled at there friend and hug her « Just so you know, even if everybody leaves, you're stuck with me best friend »

—

Haley was at the tutor center early. Whitey left her a note saying that he needed her to tutor a basketball player in maths. She was not thrilled by the idea but she didn't have a choice. « Come on Haley, think about universities scholarships ». Haley James was the last of a sibling of 4 sisters. Vivian was not a successful lawyer in Philadelphia after graduated Yale. Quinn, after medias studies in Brown, was a photograph and spent her time travelling across the globe. Taylor was the wild sister and was somewhere in Florida. And here the was, the youngest, Haley who dream about studying literature and music in Stanford. Her parents didn't have much money, so she spent her time at the tutoring center, helping other students in order to have a chance to obtain a scholarship.

She was now in the tutor center for 15 minutes and no sign of her new student. « Damn, he's late. First lesson : how to be early at an appointment.»

She waited for 5 then 10, then 15 minutes and he was still nowhere in sight. Fed up, she throw her stuff in her bag and when she reached to the door she face to face to him and his mesmerizing blue eyes. « Oh god, why him ? » she cursed in her head.

« Nathan Scott, what a pleasure. » she ironies.

« Haley James I suppose ? » asked a slightly nervous Nathan.

« It's me. Come in, you're late. »

—-

4 pm. It was now the time for Brooke to drive Lucas home. She met him outside the girls locker room.

« Urgh…I can't believe that they will not you play basketball in gym class. You're just blind, I mean you can walk and run and catch the ball. This is revolting ! »

Lucas perked up at the raspy voice and smile to himself. « Damn, she's something else » he though.

« It's no big deal Brooke, don't worry »  
« It's no big deal…do your hear yourself ! Of course it's a big deal ! This is discrimination ! As the student body president, I'm meeting Turner first thing in the morning ! » she huffed, outraged.

« Relax Brooke, it's fine » tried to reassure Lucas

« It's nothing but fine ! I know that you want to play, and imagine all the others disabled students here ! You should totally create a protest group, I can even help you ! »

Lucas couldn't help but chuckled at her cheeriness. She just radiated energy and positivity. She reminded him as a huge and bright sunny day. Lost in though, he didn't hear her call his name a few times until he felt her hand on his shoulder and the familiar smell of coconut and raspberry.

« Broody, you're okay ? Is anything wrong ? Do you want something ? Water maybe ? »

« I'm perfectly fine _Cheery_ , don't worry about me. Can I ask you a small favor ? I don't want to go home right now, can you drive me to the Rivercourt ?»

« Sure thing, Rivercourt it is ! »

Then, he felt her hand clasp his and she guided him through school and the parking area. She had the sweetest hand he never felt. Next thing he knew he was sat in her car when felt something on his seat. He reached it and by the shape and the feeling, he recognized a book.

« What is it ? » he asked , curious

« Oh…it's just a book. « I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

« What kind of book ? »

« Tortilla flat by Steinbeck. I nearly finish it. »

« Really ?! Steinbeck ?! It's my favorite author ! You're definitely full or surprise Brooke Davis »

I was definitely blushing by now. Even if we didn't talk much and we still are acquaintances to each other, I felt like I could be fully myself with him and put down my mask and wall. Which was really scary. I tried to change the subject of the conversation :

« Okay let's go to Rivercourt ! You can choose the music if you want, but no sappy or depressing songs please. »

« Pop music it is ! »

We start in silence, listening to the trendiest pop music. It felt nice to be with him. We finally arrived at the Rivercourt and I felt Lucas shifted towards me :

« Stay a moment please. I want to show you my world Brooke Davis ».


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello beautiful readers ! I'm so sorry for the late update, I was busy with uni ! Also, sorry for the mistakes on last chapters, I use a beta to correct them on this chapter (hopefully, there will be none ! ). So Chapter 3 ! I hope you'll like it and don't forget to review (send me your critics - good or bad- and your suggestion). I also plan te rest of the story to avoid being messy - that's another reason for the late update. Enjoy !**

* * *

« I want to show you my world Brooke Davis »

Slowly I got out of the car and close the door. The Rivercourt, it was a nice place with an incredible view on the river. Autumn was already there, with red, yellow and brown colours on the trees. With the sound of water running, I felt at peace.

« So, what do you think of it ? » For a brief moment, I forgot that Lucas was there with me. He was in the middle of the basketball court, already with a ball in his hands.

« Well, now I know why you like the place, it's very peaceful ». A second later, he was besides me, sitting on the bench.

« I know. Even though I cannot see, I just….feel it you know. Close your eyes for a second. Do you feel the cold breeze of the late September on your cheeks, do you smell the perfume of fallen leaves, do your hear the peaceful music of water running ? Because, I do. It's where I go to clean my head…and play basketball of course ! »

« When did you discover the place ? »

« Well, when I was a child my uncle Keith took me there to play basketball, it runs in the family for the best or the worst is it ? We went there every Saturday, playing for hours. Some of my best children memories come from here. Then, I met my best friends, if you're lucky you might meet them later, and the playings on Saturdays became every day. And, it also became my sanctuary : when I had problems, mostly with Dan, I just went there you know ? Let myself be free, forget everything and just enjoy the place. »

Moved by his confession, I took his hand in mine and we were quiet for a moment, let ourselves enjoy the silence.

« Thank you Lucas »

« For what ? »

« We may not be friends for a long time, but you let me in and just being there with you, knowing all your history with the place, it means a lot. You don't treat me like a brainless slut, and I'm truly grateful for that »

« You don't have to thank me Brooke, I know that the « party queen » is just a mask you wear. I may not see with my eyes, but the way you behave with me makes me realise you're hidden a wonderful heart. »

I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of red, fully aware of your hands still intertwined. I let my head fall on his shoulders, liking the proximity of our bodies.

« I guess I just do that because high school is like a huge play, we are just pretending to fit in a world who will end in 2 years. I don't want to show my true colours and be hurt by people who don't matter. At the end of the day I'm just another insecure teenage girl who protect herself. »

« What are you afraid of ? »

« Not today Lucas, but someday I'll tell you, I promise » I said giving his hand a little squeeze at the same time. Feeling the atmosphere turn into something too serious and intimate, I decided to change the subject. « So, how about a one versus one Mister Scott ? I'm sure I'll kick your ass ! »

« In your dreams, Miss Davis » He nudges me on my ribs before helping me to stand upon my feet. « You know, one of the perks of being blind is I know this court like the back of my hand ! »

« You know one of the perks of being head cheerleader and best friend of the captain of the basketball team is I know I will definitely win ! » I mimicked him, trying my best to imitate his voice

« Hey my voice is not like that » He cried, outraged, making me laugh

« Whatever you say Broody, whatever you say »

We start playing, I had to admit he was gifted. He moved on the court like he own the place, running with such grace like he was floating. He let me win during the first half and when I noticed and pout he played normally.

The party was almost over when I tried to steal the ball from Lucas by tickling him when we heard voice :

« Yo dawg, what are you doing here with prom queen ? »

For the second time in an hour, I felt myself blushing as I saw few teenagers arriving in the court. I detangled myself from Lucas in a second, instantly missing his warm.

« Hey Skills, how you doing ? Are the boys with you ? »

« Good man, what about you ? Hanging out with Princess Brooke ? »

« About that…. » I felt his hand on my back, pushing me closer to the boys « Brooke I want you to meet my best friends Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth. Boys, this is my friend Brooke Davis »

« Nice to meet you » I say to the boys.

Few minutes later I sat towards Mouth on the bench, chatting with him while watching the boys on the court. At this moment, I felt completely content with my life.

* * *

The room was fill with tension. I was still fuming : this jackass didn't even apologies. I watched as discretely as possible while slamming my stuff on the table : he sat there, as if he was the King of the world. God, I want to erase that damn smirk on his face so damn much !

Breathing a little, I tried to control myself, giving me a pep talk about how much I needed a perfect resume for universities and how much tutoring - even Nathan Scott- was important for it. Cooling off a little, I sat as far away as possible, clenching my pen for dear life.

« So, how can I help you ? » I tried to keep my voice collected, not giving away any of my feelings.

« Well, first all why are you so far away ? Are you scared of me ? You know I'm not the big bad wolf »

« For your information, firstly I'm not afraid of you and second of all I'm your tutor so our relation will be strictly professional. Thirdly, I'm best friend with Lucas, so I do not caution your behaviour, especially towards him. Am I clear ? »

« Wow, put down your high horses, I was just joking. And for Lucas, this is not the problem here. You - Haley James- are my tutor and I don't care if your best friend is Lucas, I just need better grades. Am I clear ? »

« Perfectly » I muttered

« Are you always that serious. ? »

« Are you always this late ? » I counter back, cheering myself. Haley James : 1. Nathan Scott : 0.

« About that….I'm sorry. I was in the weight room to prepare the next match. I promise I'll be on time for the next session » He looked at me in the eyes and I saw that he was genuinely sorry. My face soften, maybe he wasn't that bad ?

« It's okay…..So in what subjects do you need tutoring ? »

« Hmmm maths and physics. Brooke already hel… »

« Wait, Brooke Davis help you ? ?! » I cut him, shocked.

« Hey, just because we are basketball players - or cheerleaders- don't mean that we are idiots ! Give us some credit ! » I instantly felt bad. Was I that judgmental ?

« I'm sorry. So, where do you want to start ? »

We spent the next 20 minutes trying to do some calculus exercises until we were both fed up. I saw Nathan collected his belongings and rose from his chair. I look at him with a surprised glance :

« The lesson is not over ! You need to make few exercises ! »

« Sorry but I am bored. Do you want to come with me ? »

« Where ? » I started getting suspicious

« Oh come Haley live a little ! In 20 years you will thank me »

« Please don't get so full of yourself ! And as Lucas' best friend this is a bad idea »

« As if he can see it » Bam ! Did I just slap him ? « I guessed I deserve it » I heard it mumble

A few seconds passed where you could feel electricity. I was furious, how dare he ? His disrespects towards his own brother baffled me. Yeah, I knew there were not buddy-buddy but make fun of his disability ?! It made me so angry.

« This is a bad idea. I think it will be for the best if you find another tutor… »

« I'm sorry I didn't mean too…. I regret what I said. This wasn't right. Can we just start over ? Hi I'm Nathan Scott, the biggest jerk on the planet » He said, sticking his hand towards me. I softened and shook his hand.

« Nice to meet you, I'm Haley James »

« So Haley….would you like to have a coffee with me ? »

« Why not, lead the way mister Scott »

* * *

Here it was. Another day, another week without my dad. I miss him dearly. When my mom passed away when I was 7, my dad became my only family. Hopefully I've Brooke since forever, and she was like the sister I'd never have. She was there to cheer me up when mom died and is always there for our movies nights when dad is away.

My dad work as a seaman and I don't see him as often as I would like. Since I'm 13, I'm accustomed to living on my own in the house. Much of the time I don't complain, I draw and listen music in my bedroom, lost in my own little world. And when I get lonely, I call Brooke and a few minutes later, a storm of cheeriness enters my house. Since her parents are always nowhere in sights and my dad can be months away for his job, Brooke and I are the closest family we both have.

Tonight is movie night, to say we choose some retro movies and watch it while eating pizzas and candies. It has become our habit on Tuesdays nights. It's near 7pm, Brooke should be there soon. Speaking of the wolf….

« P. Sawyer ! I'm hereeeee »

I know that people wonder why we are friends. Sometimes I wonder why too. But I remember that together, we create a stable balance on our lives. Her cheery side is counterbalanced by my moody attitude. She's the fire, I'm the ice.

« In my bedroom Brooke » I shouted

Few seconds later, here she was with a smile I never seen on her before. Then I noticed the two DVDs in her hands.

« So look what I've found for tonight ! You can choose between « Breakfast at Tiffany's », « Breakfast Club » or « Grease » ! Yeah I know looks like we have a theme on breakfast with the 2 first but that's besides the point, I saw them at the video club at I said « Why not ? I'm sure she'll love them ! » So, what do you think ? »

I couldn't help but smile. She's definitely a ray of sunshine in my stormy life. I guess I need her more than she'll ever know.

« About what happened… » I started, shortly cut

« It's okay, it was silly. I know that both of you care about me and I was acting like a spoiled brat. However, it's just hurt you forgot what's behind the mask, but I have to let you in. » She answered with a small smile.

We choose to watch Grease and I knew something was different with Brooke. She looked calmer, cheerier and lost in her thoughts.

« What's wrong ? »

« Nothing » she answered too quickly. She saw my dubious face before pausing the movie and face me « Nothing is wrong, I can assure you, I just met this incredible boy and I'm just happy you know »

« Awww tell me everything ! What does he look like ? »

« Can you please keep the secret ? » I nodded. « I know that Nate will be mad but…. I really enjoy Lucas Scott's company ».


End file.
